For You I Will
by Fruitey
Summary: Bella Swan is exhausted from the pressure of fame and Hollywood. She hatches a plan, jeopardizing her career, & soon enrolls in Forks High. She falls for Edward Cullen but knows it's wrong since she's hiding half her life from him. Will he love her?
1. Planning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! And the characters own me :)**

Alice was toast.

Okay, I guess some of it was my fault because I should've predicted she'd do something this crazy sooner or later, but I'd had such a good day I'd forgotten to check on her. As my handler, I would've suspected she'd be a little more responsible, putting a little more thought into her wild schemes or at least conferencing the decision with me. But no, Alice has a one-track mind. Sometimes it was great, but sometimes I wanted to run her over with my four-inch stiletto heels for it. (Although I'd probably trip before actually running her over with them. We'd bought them last week in New York's most exclusive shoe store, even though I'd pointed out countless times how if I can't walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip over, how will I ever do it in four-inch heels? Alice, of course, won by compromise that if we bought them, I wouldn't have to shop with her for a week, which was quite a sacrifice on her part.) And now she'd just landed me in a movie with none other than the obnoxious Jacob Black.

"You did _what?_" I shrieked into my phone as Alice told me the news. I cursed under my breath as I thought of how disastrous this would be. She told me this morning as I was enjoying a hearty (and private) breakfast at IHOP with my mom, and manager, Renee. She had set up this exclusively, demanding that no one could enter except her and I, so there were no cameras to avoid or screaming fans I'd have to sign autographs for. Yes, however over-the-top it was, Renee had booked the entire restaurant for just the two of us.

"C'mon, you said yourself how amazing it'd be starring in a hit blockbuster movie directed by the most famous director ever!" Alice chirped happily, unfazed by my unleashed fury. She was talking about Chip Parker, of course, possibly the most famous director in Hollywood. And she did have a point, however reluctantly I admitted—if you were in one of his movies, you were instantly a flamingo in a flock of pigeons. Everyone knew your name and you became more famous than ever. It would put the icing on the cake for my career, and I knew it, even if it meant corresponding with the most annoying actor ever.

I would say I have nothing against Jacob Black, but that would be a flat-out lie. Jacob had starred in a few hit movies, like me, and was currently rated number five on America's Up & Coming Male Actors and came in third on America's Hottest Teen Stars. He was probably as well known as I, with pictures taped on millions of lockers and walls. But I, one of the few, saw right through his fake, delightful mask to the real jerk he was. He couldn't act like a normal person for the life of him, and I swore to myself I'd never talk with him, let alone act with him, _ever_. He was shallow and selfish and begging for attention. Sure, he had a "charming smile" but he had no personality, and if I were in that movie I'd have to listen to his annoying voice for three whole months, possibly longer.

"Honey, Alice makes a good point," Renee said, trying to hold in her excitement. She and Alice were bursting with energy and, if not for my down-to-earth friend Angela, I might've just exploded from the deadly twosome. Angela is my best friend, aside from Alice. She always shows up to support me while I'm filming and stays on the sidelines, cheering me on. Angela goes to a regular, public high school and she's not famous, which is pretty awesome because she keeps my feet on the ground.

Anyway, don't get me wrong about Alice and Renee—I love them both to death. It's just sometimes they're way too overwhelming and can be intimidating, even though _I _should probably be the one intimidating _them_. I was, after all, voted number two on America's Sexiest Women Under 25, starred in as many successful movies as Jacob, and had finished filming the second season of the hit series, _All The Small Things_ (ATST), which would premiere September 3rd. I played the main character, Sophie, a shy, reserved girl in high school trying to cope with her alcoholic father, cruel sister and, to top it all off, a guy that's captured her heart who doesn't know she exists. My co-star, Jessica Stanley, is the cruel sister, which fits her personality to a T.

Jess has been downright evil to me ever since we started the series two years ago. I think it's out of jealousy, since I get more attention for the show and am currently more famous. She's given me the cold shoulder ever since day one.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I heard you're Sophie's sister, and I wanted to say hi." I'd introduced myself two years ago. My mom had insisted I greet all my fellow actors in their trailer so I was in the doorway, watching her examine her glamorous (and expensive!) manicured nails in the mirror without so much as glancing my way.

"_You?_ I can see why they picked you for Sophie—you match her awful sense of style perfectly." She sneered, waving her hand as if to shoo me out like I was an infectious disease.

Yeah, that pretty much triggered our downhill relationship. That was probably the nicest thing she's ever said to me, which isn't a shocker. She's always bashing my friends and family, constantly pointing out my flaws, ("Nice tomato on your nose, Bells. Ever heard of Clearasil?") and giving me a hard time on set.Once she threatened to leave the show if Sophie got a supreme confidence boost because of her guy candy complimenting her hair, which made the director change scripts and delayed filming for about two hours. Dreadful.

The worst thing about Jessica, though, is not her snippy comments or annoying voice, it's the way everyone thinks she's simply the sweetest thing. Reporters call her personality "stunning" (_gag)_ and she was almost named America's Angel. (Luckily, America came to its senses and voted me instead. That sure made my day, and gave Jess one more reason to hate me.) Jess recently started dating none other than Jacob Black, who she thought I liked, I assumed, since she'd always trying to beat me at everything, whether its popularity or guys or whatever. Even soaps—if I have a different brand of soap than she, she'll demand she get the same kind so we have "equal treatment onset." Blech. But I was thrilled about her hookup with Jacob—they were made for each other. Jess didn't seem too thrilled about my nonchalance and I think they're a little rocky right now.

"Bella, this is your big chance! If you star in that movie, your future will soar! You might even enjoy Jacob, he seems very nice..." Renee tried unsuccessfully to convince me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ma, that's like saying a tsunami is just a little water," I said. "Trust me on this."

Renee sighed but smiled at me. "I trust you, sweetie, and I'm sure you know what this will mean. Promise me you'll think about it. For me." She batted her eyelashes.

Urgh! Everyone was laying the guilt on thick, and I, of course, was eating it all up. So far, both Alice and my mother had convinced me by feeding on my weakness. I know, it was completely unfair, but right now I was trapped as Ma unleashed her sad brown eyes on me. I caved.

"Alright, alright, I'll think about it," I muttered. Renee and Alice squealed and Renee patted my back, as if to say, "it'll all be worth it." She said a few more words to Alice and hung up, smiling cheerfully at me. Once I realized I'd been fooled again, I glared at her.

"Oh, lighten up, hon. Filming starts in the fall, so you have plenty of time to memorize lines and meet your costars. Try to be nice to Jake, please? Don't do anything that you might regret later," Renee warned. I knew what she was referring to, and looked down, shamefaced. I'd blown up at Jess sometime last year after she'd called Renee a slut on crack, which ended up on the cover of numerous magazines, except somehow it was switched, and that's what I'd been calling _her _mom. Luckily Alice set everything straight and Jess got PHed (publicly humiliated) so it all turned out fine. Still, memories of that awful time where everyone looked down on me made me cringe.

"I never said I'd do it," I tried arguing uselessly. Renee shot me a knowing look, like she knew I would agree eventually, but said nothing. I knew she was right so I didn't bother defending myself.

We rode back to our house in Beverly Hills in silence. Since I had no siblings, and Ma was divorced, it was just me, Ma, and Alice who lived in our small-for-Hollywood home. I had to battle Alice about where we'd live, since she wanted an extravagant mansion while I desired a simple, two-story house, but I, for once, won and we settled here. Who needed that extra space, anyway? Those record-breaking ginormous houses that are only occupied by one person make me sick. Why would you have something that massive built if only you are living there? It's a waste of space, money, and time, and could absolutely be used on something much more useful, like a hospital or homeless shelter. Alice greeted us before I was even out of the car, skipping across the freshly manicured lawn without a care.

"Bella! You'll never guess who called!" Alice said happily, jumping up and down in an attempt to control her enthusiasm before bursting.

"Who?" I asked warily, following Renee inside. Alice bounced along after me, like a toddler in a candy shop.

"_Chip Parker!_ I told him you'd be honored to play the main role, and he said he's delighted and he's sending me a copy of the script! You're playing Andrea, a spontaneous nineteen-year-old who snags the heart of teen pop sensation Carl or Chance or something, who's played by Jacob. He said he's setting up a meeting soon to meet the cast and go over the publicity deal, and then you begin in May!"

"Wait, you already agreed?" I groaned. "Alice, _I _didn't even agree yet!"

"But you were going to, I know it," Alice said, bounding into the kitchen to get a snack. She was referring to her uncannily accurate predictions, which were almost always right. If she weren't my handler, she could've made quite a bit of money being one of those psychics on TV.

I huffed and stalked out of the room. Hollywood was getting to be very draining. I'd just wrapped up _ATST_ and now I had to start memorizing a whole new script? Isn't there some kind of vacation I could take? Of course, literally that was always possible, seeing as we could travel anywhere—money wasn't an issue—but figuratively there was so much Hollywood action going on that I couldn't keep track of. To tell you the truth, I was getting a bit tired of it. A break would be nice.

Of course, I knew how lucky and grateful I was. I appreciated every second of my life, counting my blessings each night and never taking anything for granted. It's just...a girl needs some down time, you know? Let's face it: I was sixteen years old, and I was missing out on a teenage life. I know thousands of girls would kill to be in my place, I am aware how many guys drool over me every day...I _know _those things. But sometimes I just wish I could trade places, if only for a few weeks, with those people. I'd been famous since I was little, so I never even experienced real kiddy life.

Suddenly, a light bulb went over my head. I knew if Alice were here, she'd misinterpret my excitement for the movie, but I knew the real reason. It was silly, and pathetic, not to mention impossible, but it sounded so tempting and brilliant I just had to see how someone reacted. Maybe I'd tell Ang, she'd understand. And I'd have no trouble convincing my makeup team, Alex and Penny. Maybe, just maybe, this would work. I pressed number four on my speed dial and drummed my fingers impatiently on my bureau. It only held one tenth of my clothes but it was necessary to be in my room. My cell phone was on its third ring before someone picked up.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Ang. You know how I've been constantly on the move?" As if she didn't. I hadn't exactly kept my distaste of my busy schedule to myself.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I have a plan. Are you in?" I knew this was extremely risky, but the benefits might just overshadow those risks. If only I could convince my best friend, I knew I could make it work.

"Uh oh," Ang said on instinct. Normally I would react that way with Alice, but this was my plan, and it was thought-out. Well, mostly. I'd have to discuss it with Ma and Alice, of course, but there was time for that later.

"Meet me at Slice of Heaven in ten?" Slice of Heaven was an amazing hangout-diner that made the best pizza on earth. It truly was heaven.

"I guess," Ang ruefully agreed. I laughed and hung up, my mind buzzing with possibilities. I hung up and called to Alice and Ma,

"I'm going out! Be back in an hour, I'm going to Slice of Heaven with Ang!" Without waiting for a response, I dashed out the door, bringing my cell. Alice would have a fit when she found out, and so would Ma, but maybe, by a thread of luck, the others would agree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thanks, Tyler," I said to the manager of the store as he placed a welcoming basket of breadsticks on the table. Tyler, who was in his mid-fifties and had a small goatee, made himself the waiter every time we came. Tyler was always super nice to us and has this caring twinkle in his eyes that I hate to disappoint. Angela and I are addicted to his pizza, a craving that can only be satisfied here, so Tyler's like family.

When Tyler was out of earshot, I leaned in close to Ang and explained.

"Okay, you may think I've gone crazy, which is probable but hold your horses before I'm done, k?"

"Kay."

I sucked in a deep breath. What if she refused? Or worse, what if she agreed but someone found out and told the paparazzi and my career was plunged down the toilet? I pushed away all the nervous butterflies and steadied myself. This would work. I just needed to work a few more things out and we'd be ready. I'd be ready.

"Well, work is really exhausting and I feel like I haven't had any real, teenage experiences, you know? All I know about real life is acting it out, and that's not enough for me. All the Hollywood drama is tiring and competing against other actors and actresses isn't very fun. So I was thinking...I have an expert makeup crew, so that would be no problem...that maybe I could go in disguise and enroll in your high school, just for a few months, to see what life's all about."

Angela was silent, her tiny mouth forming an O. I waited nervously, watching the minutes tick by on the clock above her head.

Finally she replied. "I...you...what if someone finds out?"

I smiled as encouragingly as I could, as if I had it all figured out. "Don't worry. No one will find out—how could they? And besides, I will look _nothing _like myself. By the time I'm transformed, you won't even be able to recognize me. All I need is your help. So...are you in?"

Angela, I noticed, gulped hard and fanned her face. I knew she wasn't one to get too involved in drama, but this was a plea from her desperate friend. High school...a real high school. The real deal, not a set of one.

"Are...are you sure about this? Did you talk to Alice or your mom?" Ang, I could tell, was trying to come up with every possible way of persuading me to not follow through with this. But I already had my mind made up, and no one was going to change that. Call me stubborn, but I knew this would all be worth it.

"I'm convincing them next. I really need your help, Ang. I can't do this alone. The press won't get a hold of this, I can assure you. I'll be going undercover like...like...like a spy. I really want this, Ang, and you can make it happen. Please. I'll stay out of your way and everything, I just—"

"Bells, stop." Angela looked me in the eye, her face giving away nothing.

I waited in fear, trying to read her expressionless eyes. My hands turned into clenched fists under the table. She couldn't leave me in suspense like this!

Angela took a deep breath. "What color will your new hair be? And what's your new name?"

I clapped for joy and awkwardly hugged her over the table, breathing a sigh of relief. This would all work out. Now I'd just have to conquer the impossible—Renee and Alice.

**Reviews make my day. Winkie!! The sooner you review, the sooner I update! Also check out my story, You Shine Brighter, which I promise I will update once I get out of my writer's block!**


	2. First Day

Enjoy and Review! I'd just like to point out that this is all human, and the storyline is based off of Secrets of my Hollywood Life by Jen Calonita, so don't sue me!

_Disclaimer: We all know the drill._

"Lie down, Bella! Stop talking like that you sick, sick girl! Do you need some water? Renee, would you mind getting her an aspirin?" Alice continually forced me to sit on my bed, ignoring my useless babbling. I was not one for fits, but drastic measures needed to be taken.

"I am not sick! If you guys would listen to me for one minute—"

"Not a chance, Bells. You are in need of serious medical condition—all this stress must've gotten to your head. A normal kid? Absurd! I bet you haven't thought over half the planning needed." Alice gave me the white chalky tablet and a glass of water, handed from Renee, and stalked off, muttering under her breath. I sighed and followed her.

"I know what I'm doing, Alice, you have to trust me! Yes, I am exhausted from work and pressure and co-star cattiness. I'm not asking to throw away Bella Swan for good, just go undercover for a few months to get a few normal teenage memories. I swear I won't miss any appointments you make and we'll plan out everything and—"

"Do you hear yourself, Isabella?" Alice whipped around to face me. Using my full first name, not a good sign. Alice was almost never even the slightest bit flustered, so seeing her angry was a shock.

"So, what? You're going to be a normal kid for a few months and then what? Tell them your real identity after, hoping they'll all forgive you and be bestest friends so you'll have a lifetime of happy memories? And what if the press gets hold of this? Do you think you'd have a chance of even speaking with Chirp Parker ever again? Sheesh, you're lucky you have me,"

No! This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Alice and Renee were supposed to agree and my makeup artists were supposed to transform me _today_. Ugh, that pixie was so stubborn.

"Alice, listen for a second. I need a break, but I will keep up my image. I will enroll in a public school but all non-school hours are yours. I'm sick of having my own private tutor and not being able to have _any _real teen memories. Please, Alice, this is my one chance!" I was practically on my knees begging.

"Where would you go to school? No matter how good your disguise is, people will notice Bella Swan's sudden disappearance. You won't be able to trust anybody."

"But Alice, I'm not going to school around here, so the arising suspicion won't exist! Hollywood knows I'm busy with my upcoming movie and everything, and as I said, you can set up interviews and appointments and whatever else your heart desires, and I won't complain. All I ask is that you won't interfere with school."

Alice was about to protest, but I cut her off. I had to take advantage of her undecided mind or it was sayonara to freedom.

"I already have it all down pat. I'll stay with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. It's close enough to California that, if there's some urgent meeting you set up, I'll be able to get there in time. The last place anyone will suspect is Forks, the smallest, rainiest town in the universe. Angela will help me attend the high school there, and I'll be fine. C'mon Alice, this will all work out. I just need a little help."

Alice was quiet for the longest time. Then she scoffed, "A little? For all that to happen, you'll need as much help as you can get."

"Is that a yes?" I clapped my hands together in excitement.

"If you're sure you want to risk your career like this..."

"I'm not risking it, if anything I'm helping it. Time apart brings makes the heart stronger, or whatever the saying is. So, you agree?"

Alice sighed, and I let out a yelp of happiness, squeezing her tight. Alice was by far the hardest to convince, so Renee and my makeup crew and bodyguard would be easy. Actually...

"Alice, could you talk to Renee about it? I really want to get the makeover done by today." I looked up at her with big eyes.

"Oh quit the sad crap, I'm on it," Alice snapped, swatting me playfully on the shoulder before launching into a long discussion on her cellular phone.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice turned around to look me in the eye. I stopped mid-jump and looked at her. She was dangling the phone against her ear but speaking to me.

"I get to choose your disguise."

Crap. Alice was going to blow this way out of proportion. I frowned at her.

"Oh please, please, please Bella? You owe me! Don't worry about a thing; I'll make everything _perfect_. Please, oh please, Bella, please?" She pouted her lips at me. I groaned but nodded. Alice squeaked and returned to her call. Suddenly I felt deflated. I didn't want to draw attention to myself at the school, so hopefully she would make me average and not over-the-top.

Ugh. Honestly, there is no such thing as "average" in Alice's vocabulary.

A half hour later, Alex and Penny were swarming around my face, looking at it from different angles. Renee and Angela were inspecting me too, which made me squirm from all the attention. Alice was out, searching for a wig.

"What color contacts will she wear?" Penny asked thoughtfully, her eyes boring into mine.

"Should she wear glasses?"

"I think her look should be more downscale as not to give anything away. Think, Salvation Army." Alex beamed at me.

"Guys, do we really have to go over every single—"

"Shush, Bella, we need to make sure your one-hundred-percent unrecognizable. Don't slouch, it ruins your back," Renee said. I straightened up. If you asked me, they were making too big a deal about it already, and the transformation hadn't even begun!

"Bellaaaaaaaa!" Alice's voice screamed as she barged into the private dressing room. Twenty Alice's surrounded me, bouncing off the twenty or so mirrors, and she held five ginormous shopping bags.

"Oh, Alice, you promised you wouldn't—"

"Keep your knickers on, Granny, and check this out." She pulled out a red, silky wig that looked much too long. I attentively tried it on—and burst out laughing. The bangs and hair were way too long and covered my face. I looked like I should be a rock star.

"Eh, bangs aren't your thing. Try this one," Alice thrust another wig at me, this one a pale blond that stopped at my shoulders.

"No, no, too Barbie-meets-world. Here! What about this?" Alice snatched the blond wig and threw a short black bob at me before I had a chance to even glance at the other.

"Alice, did you rob the entire collection of wigs in the mall?"

Alice ignored me and scrunched her nose at the black wig. She handed me a chestnut-colored one with red highlights that went just above my shoulders. Alice and Renee gaped at me while Angela held a hand over her mouth. I closed my eyes and turned to large mirror, popping one eye open. Was it that bad?

"Bella, that's _perfect!_ Girl-next-door meets designer-chic." Alice whistled. I blushed and turned my head different angles to examine all sides of the wig. It did look nice, and even though it resembled my hair color, it looked nothing like Bella Swan. I didn't exactly know what Alice's words meant but nodded to them.

"It's nice, sweetheart. I think that's the one."

"_Voila!_ You look sophisticated yet stylish. I like!" Alex kissed the tips of his fingers dramatically. Penny smoothed the hair down in the back and grinned.

"So, what's your new name going to be?"

I had put little thought into that, but Alice answered for me.

"Lucy Anderson, born June seventeenth, 1992. Likes reading, poetry, and the arts. Can't stand pets, Spanish, and owns an oversized red truck." Alice threw me a set of car keys. She knew how coordinately challenged I was—the keys bounced off my fingers and onto the floor.

"Oh, and is an extreme klutz and can't play sports for the life of her."

"True and true. Alright, so all I have to do is call Charlie." Renee stopped me.

"I already did, Bells. He's more than happy to agree." I grinned. Everything was going pretty good.

"You're starting on Tuesday," Alice recited, looking at the ceiling as if reminding herself. "Your schedule is in your backpack and Angela's going to drive you the first day."

I thanked her and turned to Alex and Penny, looking at me greedily. I bet they couldn't wait to start my transformation, and neither could I. While they put way more amounts of makeup than I'd ever allow, since I preferred the soft, natural look, I hummed to myself and imagined the start of my new identity. Lucy Anderson.

Tuesday came in the blink of an eye.

That morning, I was scurrying around the house like a madwoman, checking in mirrors every two seconds to make sure I was decently unrecognizable. My colored contacts were blue. Angela, bless her, had gotten me clothes instead of Alice—though that didn't leave her in a happy mood, I'm sure I'd have to pay for that later—and surprisingly I liked them. Instead of the normal, sparkly out-there wardrobe Bella Swan had, I was more comfort-casual. I actually considered using some of these clothes as Bella in the future, but didn't tell Alice, of course.

There had been no trouble moving to Charlie's. When I arrived, he almost kicked me out for being an imposter, which was both good and bad since I wanted to be unrecognizable but at the same time didn't like my dad wrongfully accusing me, but then he realized who I was and apologized. But the reason I was so frantic this morning was because of school.

Angela, as promised, picked me up at eight-o-clock sharp. I had agreed only because having a friend would make the day that much less terrifying, even though I'd secretly hoped to drive my red truck to school. I waved and said a brief goodbye to my dad before climbing in Ang's small red bug. (**A/N a bug as in a type of car!)**

I must have been unconsciously making frightened noises or hyperventilating because Angela looked over at me with concern and patted my wrist.

"You'll do fine, Bella—er, Lucy. Everyone at Forks is really friendly and nice. And don't worry, you look nothing like yourself," she said reassuringly. _Don't worry. Don't worry. _I repeated over and over in my head. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing _would_ go wrong. I took a few deep breaths, although they hardly helped, and Angela smiled encouragingly at me. I returned it a little too late, but I think she noticed.

Angela didn't drive very fast, sort of slow and careful, but we got there in one piece. I was having another minor panic attack as the car stopped but snapped at myself. _Don't be a baby! You're not Bella Swan, anymore, you're Lucy Anderson!_

"Lucy? You ready?" Angela asked. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose.

"Never better. Let's go,"

We got out of the car, Angela throwing one last concerned glance my way, which I pretended to ignore, and walked in the main office. It was small, quaint, with flyers galore. Ang pushed me gently to the front desk.

"Um, hi, I-I'm Lucy Anderson... I'm new here and I'd like to check in," I stuttered to a middle-aged woman with a warm smile.

"Hello, dear, I'm Miss Cope. Angela's told me all about you," she gave me a wink before continuing. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Make sure you have a good day, sweetie."

What had that wink been about? I shook it off and smiled as convincingly as I could. Ang and I got out as quick as possible without raising suspicion.

"What do you have first?" she asked.

I glanced at the sheet of paper. "Um, biology, you?"

"Oh drat, I have calculus. Hate it, need it, can't be an accountant without it."

"You want to be an accountant?"

Angela ignored me and read my schedule. She frowned.

"What is it?"

"We only have two classes together, which is highly unusual for such a small town. Oh well. You don't want to be late on your first day, _Lucy_," Ang said mockingly before darting to her next class. The first bell rang, sending me in the other direction.

I made it swiftly in before the teacher—running into a large class of laughing and shy people alike. I sat down in an empty desk in the back, not wanting to draw any attention to me. Of course, in a town this small, anyone new is a topic of gossip.

"Did you see the new girl? Total loser," a girl in the front whispered loudly, loud enough for me to hear. I swallowed my butterflies and begged the teacher to come in. So this was how friendly and nice everyone was? A boy next to her laughed, looking back at me. He had beautiful bronze-colored hair and penetrating green eyes. Our eyes locked before I dropped mine, nervous. It felt like he was looking straight through me, into the heart of my soul, and discovering my secret. I felt like a neon sign was flashing over my head, _Bella Swan, in disguise!_

No, Charlie hadn't even recognized his own daughter, so how would someone who didn't even know me recognize me as Bella Swan? The odds were in my favor for once—I just needed to not overanalyze things. Ignorance is bliss.

I hadn't noticed the green-eyed boy come over to my desk, but there he was, smiling in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I heard you're new here."

_Yeah, and you were just laughing about it in the front of the class. _Did he think I was that stupid? I was just about to tell him off right as the teacher came in. He seemed to figure from the cold glare that he'd made a mistake, a rushed back to his seat, glancing back at me every so often. I let out an angry sigh. If every school day was like this, people pretending to like me and then talking behind my back, I had no idea why I'd gone through all that trouble for this. I listened intently as the teacher, who was Mr. Banner, spoke, ignoring the stares of a green-eyed jerk boring into my back.

Ooh, rough start for Bella! Review! Does it suck? Does it have an okay plot? Let me know!


	3. Mixed Signals

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really wasn't expecting it! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy :) lol ok so here's the next chapter, I really wanted to get it out before my busy rest of the week! I will get to updating as soon as I can, so don't hunt me down or provoke the Volturi :)

Woops, I just read over last chapter and realized Bella actually rode in Angela's car...oh well pretend she drove her own please! Sorry!!

_Disclaimer:_ _We all know the drill. I own nothing, they own me, and all that jazz. Enjoy and review!_

This was not what I intended. Lunch with Angela and her friends went by in a blur. The introductions were quick and polite, and I sat through the whole twenty-five minutes listening to pointless gossip and babbling about hot guys, et cetera. Actually, it wasn't that different from Hollywood's celebrity bashing and paparazzi. After lunch I trudged to Spanish, yet another class I didn't have with Ang. In total, we only had one class together, and that was gym. How ironic was that? In a town this small, me and my best friend who knew everything about me, was supposed to help me out and guide me through this new experience, only had one class with me? Maybe it was a sign, some sort of fate, that I should just stop pretending to be this person I certainly was not, rip this idiotic wig off my head, and go back to my real life.

Well, I couldn't really say I certainly wasn't Lucy Anderson because, in truth, I was her, and she was me. I didn't act any differently on my first day than Bella Swan would've. I guess I was lucky that I'd become famous at such a young age, that Hollywood notices some talent in me I didn't notice myself, and whisked me away to life in the fab lane, because I was getting the impression that I'd fail at being a regular teenager.

I was minding my own business, going to my locker (shared with three others because there wasn't enough space, ugh. I expected Angela to volunteer sharing hers instead but she didn't, so I was stuck with three complete strangers) when I tripped. My lunch box flung out of my hand—since Angela advised me not to buy cafeteria food, ever, so I'd paper bagged a sandwich—and my yogurt splattered open, all over the floor. I could feel my cheeks burning as I bent down to retrieve my lunchbox, not sure what to do about the yogurt stain. I couldn't just leave it there, but I didn't have a paper towel or any other cleaning contraption. I heard the laughter behind me, no doubt that obnoxious girl's guffaw from Biology class, and I growled under my breath. I'd been having a bad enough day as it was without the help of my bad luck, which chose now to pounce on me.

I noticed vaguely another figure near me, and turned around to see none other than green-eyed jerk Edwin, or Eddie, or whatever his name was, staring back at me. I was about to tell him off again when he bent down beside me and produced a convenient pack of tissues. He started wiping the floor silently without another word. I stood there, stunned. I hadn't seen that coming at all. I'd expected him to laugh with his friends but here he was...helping me.

Feeling silly staring at him like that, I started wiping too. The girl in Biology class came up to me (or him, I wasn't sure) followed quickly by her three friends. They all looked the same—strawberry blond hair, tight outfits—and were glaring at me as if I'd just chopped off their hair or something.

"Nice going, klutz," the girl said smoothly, obviously the leader of the group. "Edward, what the hell are you doing? I know you feel sorry for her, but she doesn't need our sympathy. She'll probably fall on her fat ass later today."

My blood boiled but I stayed cool. I knew it wouldn't matter if I told people off, since I would only be there for three months, but I was so used to the paparazzi and the no-public-humiliation rule that I couldn't bring myself to do it, in case some paparazzi _were _following me, somehow, and published this story. I could see the headlines now: Bella Swan Goes To Public School To Unleash Her Wild Side. That would send Alice and Renee, and myself, over the edge.

"Tanya, what's your problem?" Edward snapped back, stopping the girl's nasty giggle short. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"My problem? I don't have it problem. In fact, shouldn't you be taking your girlfriend's side instead of some clumsy new girl's?"

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend right now, because she's being pretty damn bitchy to me and the rest of the school. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have to go to class," And with that, Edward stalked off, not looking back at me or his (ex?)girlfriend. I could only stare after him in amazement. Had he just defended me in front of the entire school, in front of his _girlfriend?_ I realized too late that I should have thanked him. Then again, it would sort of ruin the momentum and passion of his comeback.

I slowly eased up to my full height, aware that the yogurt spill was barely there anymore, and opened my locker. Or, tried to open it. The combination or the way I was twisting it must not be right. I thought Tanya and her vicious crew had gone, but then her breath was hot on my ear and I spun around. She was in my face, whispering threateningly low. It almost made the effect scarier.

"Listen, _new girl_. I'm going to make something clear. This is _my _school, and nobody messes with that. Edward doesn't like you—he thinks your ugly and weird and stupid. He's just going through a tough time right now and feels sorry for your big ass. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're welcome here," Tanya hissed and stomped away, her three whispering girlfriends by her side. I finally got my locker open, my mind blank, got the necessary books, and slammed it shut like I wished I could slam my life right now. I tried to block her words but they repeated themselves in my mind like a broken record player. _He thinks you're ugly and weird and stupid. He just feels sorry for your big ass._

This was seriously weird. Just this morning Edward had been one of them, laughing and making fun of me like it's going out of style. But then he'd just defended me in front of the whole school, or at least most of it, not five minutes ago. I was receiving mixed signals here, not a good sign!

The bell, I noticed, was not ringing, and lunch had ended about ten minutes ago. There were only two minutes between each period for us to rush to our lockers, make small talk, and dash to our next class before the teacher came.

Then I noticed there was no one else in the hallways.

Then I noticed the clock, and how late I was. _Shit._

I made it to Spanish almost ten minutes late and got a detention. Not a good impression on your first day, and definitely not acceptable! I couldn't have a detention today—Alice had taken my promise a little too seriously and set up appointments and interviews every day this week, right after school. One day I had to get picked up at 2:20 to make it to San Diego on time, where I would shoot a cover for _Seventeen _magazine _and _have an interview with Entertainment Tonight.

Today I was meeting the cast of Chip Parker's big movie, which, ugh, included Jacob Black. We were having a script reading, to get "in character" for our parts. I didn't see why it had to be today, since the movie wouldn't start filming for what seemed like years, but Alice had been talking business and if I refused, what would the director think?

I stayed after, trying to make a compromise about the detention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rodriguez, but this week isn't a good time for a detention," I lingered by his desk, casting a quizzical glance at his _People _magazine, which had Bella's—my—face on the front cover. Renee and Alice would flip out about this, but what could I say? _Oh sorry, this guy I may like/hate defended me in front of this slut in the hall and I stared after him like an idiot for five minutes before realizing I was late, and I know it's not a big deal but I can't seem to get him off my mind? _Alice probably wouldn't yell, instead cheering that I finally was semi-interested in a guy, but Renee would flip, telling me she knew all along how I wasn't ready for this and what was wrong with my real, Hollywood life?

"It's Mr. _Rrrrr_odriguez. Roll your r, Lucy, _rrr_."

"_Rrrr._ Anyway, please, any other time will be fine, just not this week," I repeated, somewhat horrified when he didn't answer right away.

"Lucy," he said in a much sterner tone. "Here at Forks High, we believe attendance is vital to the student body. Without attendance, we couldn't keep track of all the students and make sure they were making smart decisions." Oh, snore, he was ranting a meaningful speech to me. He'd probably make me late for my next class, and that was more than I could take!

"We usually give the student a full twenty-four hour notice before setting a detention, but a week seems to be a long way away. I mean, is it really possible you're busy right after school these next four days? Detention is only a half hour. I mean, it's not like you're one of those crazy booked-up celebrities,"

Grr. Funny he should compare me to one of those people. "I'm sorry, but I have a really busy schedule and I know I'm not one of those famous celebrities, but this week is simply not an option," It sounded like I was begging, which I sort of was, but for a different reason that he thought. After all, he was probably assuming I was putting it off so he'd forget about it next week, but it's not like I had another option.

Mr. Rodriguez looked me in the eye. "Fine, if there truly is no chance, you're parent or guardian will have to sign here," – he pointed to the empty space on the pink detention slip, at the very bottom – "and we can set up an appropriate time next week. Don't forget." I smiled in thankfulness, almost shook his hand with gratitude—I was losing it—and shoved the pink slip in my binder before dashing to Trig.

The end of the day came fast, and soon I was avoiding the volleyball in Gym as people avoided me, scared that I'd hit them with it. I couldn't blame them. Angela managed to sneak on my side of the team without the teacher noticing and began talking with me.

"So, how'd the first day go? Better or worse than you anticipated?" She whispered even though Jim (the teacher who I assumed was only teaching the class because of his name, since he seemed to know as much about sports as I did) was yelling at kids on the other court.

"Worse, definitely worse," I whispered back, yelping when the ball bounced not two feet away from me. A whistle blew and I knew we'd been caught. Jim was serious about us not talking when as we played—probably to make sure that, in case the principal walked in or something, he looked like he was taking charge.

"Weber! Anderson! Come here," he called us over to the side. Ang rolled her eyes at me and jogged over. I, on the other hand, was not so nonchalant about it. So far, I'd been chastised by two teachers and glared at by one. What was up with that?

I jogged after her, depending on her to know what _she _was doing.

"Do you girls have a problem with keeping your mouths shut, or do you need tape to restrain yourselves?" Jim demanded. He was big, over six feet, and would've been major intimidating if he hadn't been wearing a Tinkerbell hat, most likely advertising Disneyland. Most likely.

"No, sir," we responded in unison. Angela tacked on a salute at the end. I choked on my laugh.

Jim ignored us. "Then get your butts over there and don't let me catch you talking again."

"Yes, sir," We said again, giggling as we jogged back to position.

"If he doesn't _catch_ us talking," Angela repeated. I grinned. Maybe gym was my worst subject, but if I had Angela, it wouldn't be half as bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bella Marie! You know how tight your schedule is, you cannot afford another mistake like this again!" Renee shouted, slamming her fist on the table to emphasis. Renee wasn't the one to shout, but she had a point, and I already knew I'd done wrong.

"And what for? How hard is it to be on time for class, huh? It's not like you're going to your aunt's or something, where you can go over any time you'd like."

"Huh?"

Renee sighed, exasperated. "You know what I mean! Aunt Petunia never—ugh. Forget it. Alice is picking you up in five. You don't want to be late for _that_." She hung up. I sighed and stuffed my cell in my backpack, knowing Alice would explode if I were late to the meeting. _Being famous is no excuse for being rude, _she always reminded. As if I needed the reminder. But she meant well, so I hurried out as the final bell rang.

In my haste, I bumped into a few people. I caught Tanya smirking at me and shook my head. _Forget her. She doesn't matter._ I must've appeared like I was on crack, I was moving so fast. I didn't even trip! That was a record.

I hobbled to my truck, my extra books slipping from my grasp. I was going to topple over or drop them all, whichever came first. I had a lot of schoolwork I had to catch up on.

"Whoa, careful," A voice came from behind me. A flash of pale hands caught my books before they collided on the floor. I looked up to see Edward (where didn't I see him anymore?) handing them to me and waiting as if I were supposed to say something.

"Um, thanks," I muttered, unlocking my car. I felt fidgety and nervous as I thought of Alice coming by to take me in the limo. Oh crap. What was I supposed to do with my truck, leave it here? I hadn't thought of that. Alice was just supposed to meet me at the corner at three o' clock sharp and drive me to the meeting.

"No problem. Hey, is that your truck?" he asked, gesturing to it with his hand.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just can't really picture you in it."

What was that supposed to mean? "Oh."

We stood there awkwardly, him thinking who knows what and me not being able to come up with a polite way to say, _Sorry, I have to go, my limo's waiting. _He was expecting me to get in the truck, after all! Maybe I'd just drive to the corner of the street and switch cars?

"Wanna give me a ride?" Edward asked after a minute, his tone implying that I was supposed to ask him that.

"Oh. Um, I would love, er, like to, but I'm actually late to an, um, meeting." I didn't meet his eyes as I threw my backpack and books in the backseat. "Sorry,"

I meant it.

"No problem," he said again. "See you around,"

"See you," I muttered, but he was already walking away. I caught Tanya and her group of bitches staring at me with flustered expressions, then Tanya's scowl as she saw me staring at her. I shook my head again and got into my car. _Doesn't matter, doesn't matter. _Except I wasn't referring to her evil personality, clique who was ready to tear me to shreds, or my disastrous and confusing first day. I was referring to the fact that I had just denied Edward a ride, and felt a surprisingly strong amount of regret.

Review!! Did you like this chapter? Thanks again to all who made my day! I won't be around for the next few days so keep the reviews flowing and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	4. Taken Advantage of

Sorry for the long wait! I have finished Breaking Dawn (if you have, take the poll on my profile and tell me if you liked/disliked it!) and was also quite busy, so sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed, you are wonderful! This chapter's a bit short, but I'm updating probably tomorrow, so hang in there! Enjoy and make my day—leave a review! Toodles!

"No, that's too goopy! Try the other way. No, no, _stop!_ Too much!" Alice screeched, harassing the professional nail manicurist doing my nails. She was new—my old cosmetician, Jamie, was on her two-week vacation to Greece. The new girl obviously wasn't used to being ordered around, especially by her customers' publicist. She was struggling to follow Alice's silly demands, her hand hesitating. Poor girl.

Alice sighed. "Just let me see the wand." Before waiting for an answer, she snatched the nail polish away and started doing my nails herself. I stifled a sigh. Alice always went overboard doing these things. The girl stared at me, sort of smirking. She was still getting paid, even if she hadn't done her work.

We had just gotten back from the (disastrous) cast meeting and were in my living room, preparing for a party five hours away. Yes, celebrities threw late parties. This was my "friend" Patricia's, celebrating her quarter-birthday. How crazy was that? If you calculate it, she had four "birthday" parties in a year. So much money gone to waste...

But I knew I had to attend, even if I hadn't promised Alice I'd do whatever she wanted after she agreed, not very reluctantly, to transform me into an ordinary girl. Or, as ordinary as a half-time-celebrity-could be. Patricia said she set the party so late "as to not attract paparazzi" but I wasn't that blind. Patricia craved attention almost as much as Jessica Stanley or Jacob Black. I shuddered as I went over the meeting in my head.

After I'd all but run from Edward, I scoped out Alice's awaiting limo in a side street and the driver gassed it. Luckily, with Alice's high-pitched threats that she'd eagerly fulfill and my somewhat nervous breakdown, we got there in time. Phew. I would've dramatically wiped sweat off my brow, if that scene had been in a movie.

Alice quickly signed me in and off we stumbled, into a private conference room in the tower of an exclusive hotel. Chip was very upscale, as expected.

"Ah, Isabella, nice of you to join us," Chip has scolded as I trotted in, trying to appear fashionably late. Oddly, when he said that, I was reminded of Mr. Banner in Biology as he reprimanded a late student interrupting his class. That sort of shocked me, comparing celebrity moments to school ones, when I figured it'd be the other way around. I took a seat on the lengthy leather couch, where the rest of the cast was waiting. Jess smirked at me through her unnecessary sunglasses, which reminded me of Tanya. _Damn! _I'd only been there a day and Forks High already had an impact on me.

I cringed as I remembered trying to ignore Jacob grinning at me as I reluctantly sat next to him. I bet he kept the space next to him vacant purposely. Always thinking, he was. And that was not meant as a compliment. In the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw Alice greeting Jacob's publicist happily. It would remain forever a mystery how Alice had befriended the publicist of the revolting man next to me.

"As I was saying, I want you to _feel_ your character. _Be _your character. Jacob, why don't you read from page twenty-three?"

I tried not to groan as I realized that was a scene between his and my characters. Chip just had to pick that particular scene.

Jacob cleared his face, now void of expression, and started reading.

"I'm not lying."

I choked on a sob, as my character was instructed to do. Her heart was supposedly breaking as she'd discovered the boy she loved had an affair with her sister.

"How could you _do _that? Don't you have a conscious at all?"

"Babe, you know I'd never do that to you." Jacob inconspicuously winked as he said that. I growled warningly under my breath. He laughed, and the scene was cut short.

"Good emotion, Izzy. Let's not let your personal feelings for each other get involved though, eh? Again."

Personal feelings? Was Chip honestly stupid enough to imply that Jacob and I were together? I'd die before that happened.

"Sorry, Chip. Couldn't help myself," was Jacob's husky answer as he grinned at me. I stuck my tongue out, forgetting about our audience. I heard Jess whisper loudly to her publicist, probably trying to get me bad paparazzi. That would be the icing on the cake today.

"Again." Chip repeated.

"Babe, you know I'd never do that to you," Jacob said again, his voice torn between hurt and sympathy. I was vaguely impressed.

"I'm sick of your lies. If you're so intent on finding disappointment in others, go look in the mirror where you can find the biggest disappointment in the world." I replied frostily, smiling as I said this, challenging him. Wrong move. I should've known I wouldn't win this fight.

Although we were both keeping to the script, Chip noticed the double meaning in ours words and stopped.

"That's enough for the day. Good work." After that, he went over a bunch of advertising contracts, doing things in the best interest to the movie, blah, blah, blah...

It'd been over before I knew it. As I was leaving, Jacob whispered in my ear, all seductively, "Call me later. I stay up late."

Ew. He was so perverted and disgusting. I rushed out after that, eager to get home, forgetting about the party.

"Bella! Bella, did you hear me?" Alice was yelling as she pulled me back into reality. I jolted, causing the polish to glide over the skin on my fingers.

"Oh, crap! Bella! Terry, go fetch some remover," Alice barked. I looked up at her, shamefaced. She didn't say anything about the spill, which was both surprising and a bit terrifying. Alice never let those things slide.

"Sorry. What'd you want?" I asked innocently.

"Ugh, never mind. You're so clueless half the time, Bella. I don't know what you'd do without me."

I smiled. What an Alice thing to say.

After another hour in useless makeup and styling, I was ready. Alice didn't take half as long to get ready—she didn't need eye shadow or foundation. She was just beautiful by herself. My father called me "naturally beautiful", but I think he just said it to lift my poor self-esteem. His paternal side made my throat swell a bit—we weren't very open with our emotions, so complimenting me was pretty meaningful.

"Alice, tonight's a school night. I really need to do my homework..." I tried uselessly for the last time, still searching for an excuse to get out of this crazy night. It would only get crazier by the hour.

"Nice try, Bella. Let's go."

...

I woke up disgruntled, a bit confused. I was on a bed, topless, and there was a liquid leaking through the sheets. I shot up, realizing just now the scotch glass in my hand. Oh my god. I couldn't have gotten drunk, could I? My eyes darted frantically around the room, surveying my surroundings, looking for Alice.

I was in a large white room, with the windows open. A gust of fresh, cool air slapped my face, waking me up. And then I realized I wasn't in bed alone.

There was a man next to me. Oh my god. _Oh my god._

"Hey, you're up." Jacob.

Uh oh. How will Bella handle it? Remember, poll in pro if you read BD! I want to know your opinion on the final book in the Twilight saga!

**REVIEW TIME!!**


	5. Another Party

Holy crow, this is the longest chapter I've had so far! Hope you enjoy! Again, thank you for bearing with me after my long period of not updating! You guys are the best! Make my day and leave a review! But most importantly, enjoy! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry about forgetting to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, but ya'll know the drill anyway!

"_What are you doing here?_"

Oh my god. I felt like I'd just been lit on fire. My vision was blurred as I tried to see this in a logical way, thinking through my anger and confusion. I couldn't remember anything about the party. Bad sign, Bella! Oh god. What had I done? What had _he _done?

Jacob, totally oblivious of my anger, grinned at me. "You talk in your sleep. It's annoying."

"Ugh!" I gripped the first thing I could find—a pillow—and chucked it at his head as hard as I could. He laughed but didn't seem phased by the blow at all. Too bad there wasn't a bowling ball in reasonable distance.

"Why so angry, Bells? You seemed pretty happy last night."

Last night? What time was it? Where was Alice?

He seemed to read my mind. "It's 7 am. You slept for quite a while."

_WHAT? _No, no, this couldn't be happening! I had freaking school today! Of course, Jacob wouldn't know that, but the important people would! Like Edward, for example. I was too furious to be embarrassed. Had Jacob drugged me or something? Because there was no way in hell I would purposely follow him into this room, alone, at night.

"Hey, don't look at me that way. You wanted it as much as I did."

I snarled at him, too angry for words. I was aware of my seething, contemplating ways to knock him out that wouldn't result in injuring myself or arousing suspicion. How in the world had this happened?

"Did you drug me or something?" I demanded, ready to punch him. Jacob looked amused.

"Anger's a great look on you. I should piss you off more often."

"That's not possible, bastard. You have some nerve, Jacob Black!"

"Aw Bella, let's not wake up the neighbors." He eyed the walls around us pointedly, as if they were sleeping toddlers.

"I hate you!" I shrieked, unable to form coherent thoughts in my anger. How _dare _Jacob do this to me! I didn't even remember him being at the party. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to suffer a very painful death. I wanted...

Wait. Him dying wouldn't help the situation. If possible, it would worsen it, since I'd immediately be the suspect, getting revenge. No, I'd get revenge in a much more satisfying way. Jacob loved one thing above everything else, even more than his family.

His reputation.

If I trashed that, it'd put him in his place to never, _ever_, cross Bella Swan ever again.

"Bella, don't be so mad. It's not like you didn't enjoy being taken advantage of."

In one swift moment my hand connected to his face. The slap took him by surprise but didn't soften his mood.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again."

I snatched my top off the floor and stomped out, wishing I could've done him more damage. But his suffering was about to start; I just needed to be patient. And I needed time. It would all be worth it in the end.

...

"I still don't understand. Why didn't you search for me when you'd seen I was gone?"

Alice sighed, explaining her view of the party for the final time. "I'm sorry, Bella. I had no idea you were with _Jacob_," she spat his name. I'd told her the whole story already. "I thought you'd finally gotten interested in a guy and you were...acting on your instincts. Teenage hormones and all that. I never knew..." she trailed off, looking at the ground. "You know that, if I'd known it was him, I would've never allowed it, don't you?"

I huffed.

I'd caught up with Alice after storming out of the dreadful house, walking all the way back to mine without pausing. It was a good six miles—a nice workout for the morning. My anger had pushed me forward, and I only tripped twice. If I hadn't been fuming, I would've been proud of my accomplishment.

"What if I am interested in a guy?" I snapped. "Would you think I'd be stupid enough to stay out _that long_ in a room with him? Alone, at a party? Alice, you know how I feel about parties!" This was too much. Not only had Jacob drugged me for the night and fooled around with my limp body (though nothing too major, I was grateful) and caused me to miss a day of school, but Alice had _been _at the party, and she hadn't rescued me. I suppose it was a bit unfair to put the blame on her, but I was too stressed to think rationally.

"You're interested in a guy?" Alice gasped, instantly her normal annoying self again. "Who?! Do I know him?"

"Ugh!" I couldn't believe this! Could she stick to the point? Besides, even if I _were _interested in a guy, did she seriously think I'd gush over him right now? In the middle of this crisis?

"Stop overreacting, Bella. The past is the past, you can't change it. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that you were in trouble, but you can't hold it against me forever."

"Humph." I could try.

"Bella."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm still blaming you for forcing me to work on this movie with him in the first place."

"That's my girl. So, who's this guy?"

Leave it to Alice to jump to this irrelevant piece of information. I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

"He's nobody. I was being hypothetical."

"Psh." Alice scoffed. "For an actress, Bella, you're not a very good liar."

I ignored the jibe. "He's no one, Alice. You owe me enough not to butt into my double life."

Alice gasped. "So there is a guy! Finally, someone who has captured Bella Swan's heart. Who is it?"

Ugh! I clamped my hand over my mouth and shook my head. _Captured Lucy's heart_, I corrected mentally. I smiled triumphantly as Alice rolled her eyes and left. I let out a breath. That was too close. Shaking off all negative vibes, I went to get ready for school.

...

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cope. It won't happen again." I promised solemnly. She held my forged note in her hand, wondering if she should let me off the hook or punish me. I held my breath. I wouldn't be able to escape Renee's wrath. Or Alice's.

The story was that I'd had a last-minute dentist appointment that my mom had forgotten about, so she didn't have time to call the school and warn them beforehand. I smiled at how convincing that lie sounded as Alice suggested it. She did owe me, after all.

Even if I was late, I couldn't miss a day of school. The yearning to act normal was almost an addiction. Normal life was just so...fascinating. I don't know how most teens found it boring.

And okay, I admit I was a bit excited to see Edward again.

"Ah, Lucy. I guess I'll let this one slide. But don't let it happen again, kabeesh?"

I internally sighed in relief. Thank the heavens for this small miracle! "Thank you, Ms. Cope. It won't happen again, I assure you."

She smiled and let me go to my next class. I think it was English—I forgot to bring my schedule and hadn't fully memorized it yesterday. I could only hope I didn't step into the wrong class.

I slowly opened the door and ducked my head in. The teacher, Mr. Jenkins, was reading off an excerpt from _Romeo and Juliet_. He was big on the classics. It made English easier, knowing that someone could relate to my love of reading, especially classics.

I scanned the room quickly, trying to remember if these were the people I'd seen yesterday. Any normal person would recognize her class, but my mind was still a bit foggy and preoccupied. I was about two hours late, and was pretty sure I had English third period...

"Excuse me, do you need anything?" Mr. Jenkins asked, frustrated that I'd interrupted his reading. I blushed as every face now looked at me. Just my luck.

"Um...no. Sorry for, er, interrupting. I was just trying to remember if I, um, had this class now. I came in late—last-minute dentist appointment, mom forgot about it—so I'm just wondering...like, if you had an attendance sheet that'd be great, but if you don't, sorry, I don't want to cause any havoc—"

My nervous ranting was cut short as a familiar voice—way too familiar for only hearing it yesterday—came to my rescue.

"You're in this class—I remember. Mr. Jenkins, you can continue." It was Edward. He was smiling. _At me._ And he was gesturing to an empty chair beside him. Funny, for how popular he was, how there'd even _be_ an empty seat within two rows of him.

Mr. Jenkins nodded at me and plunged into the story, articulating each word with a slight accent. I ignored all the blazing eyes and stumbled toward the seat, not looking at him. Edward was simply dazzling, if you could only use one word. My god, the rein he had on me already was tremendous. He had that probably had that affect on the rest of the school, too, _including_ the teachers. That boy was something. I wondered if he knew how irresistible he was. It'd be almost sexier if he didn't.

Lunch came fast and furious. In my haste I'd forgotten to pack a lunch, so I settled for buying. I should've trusted Alice. The food was disgusting, worse than chilidogs or sloppy Joes, both of which revolted me. I took a plastic fork and tried to hide my distaste as the aroma clogged my nostrils. Ick. Should've brought a toothbrush or a breath mint—my breath would reek after this.

I paid the lunch lady and scanned the lunchroom. Ang was absent today—she'd called to apologize, I shrugged it off—and now I didn't know where to sit. Was I still welcome at her friends' table? Or would that be weird? I tried to find a friendly face but didn't see one. All of a sudden, a voice was behind me, startling me.

"Hey, you look lost," Velvet.

I blushed, turning to face him. "Um, sort of. Thanks for...helping me out. In English, I mean." Nice Bella, real nice. I didn't want to feel this awkward around him. I must sound like a badly functioning freak.

"No problem. Um...do you want to sit with us? For lunch?" He motioned toward an almost empty table, accompanied by two boys and one girl. They were so glorious, it was breathtaking. Them sitting alone only enhanced their beauty. I felt a jolt of happiness as I saw that Tanya and her clique weren't there.

"Sure," I said, trying to play it cool, and followed his lead. They looked up at me as I sat down, mostly curious. I blushed.

"Edward?" A magnificent blonde girl sat across from us, her eyebrows raised, looking at me. My blush deepened. She was beautiful, more than words could describe. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, her halter-top accentuating her curves.

"Everyone, this is Lucy Anderson. Lucy, this is Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie."

"Hi, I'm Emmet," the big one said, offering his hand. Since he was on the other side of Edward, who was sitting next to me, I had to awkwardly lean across Edward. I accidentally knocked over his drink as I shook Emmett's hand. I blushed.

"Sorry," I said, blushing. Emmet and Edward laughed. It was Emmet that answered.

"It's okay, Lucy. Your clumsiness is oddly enjoyable."

"Thanks," I said wryly. Did he have to point it out? Emmet laughed at my expression.

"I'm Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend," said Rosalie. Her tone was almost threatening, as if I'd try to steal Emmet from her. Hah! I knew that I'd never be able to compete with Rosalie, no matter what America thought.

"Nice to meet you," I said, keeping my tone level. We didn't shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," the long, lean blond introduced. He held out a hand. I shook it, unable to keep the smile off my face. It wasn't so much meeting Edward's friends that made me happy...it was that Edward _wanted _me to meet them, as if I were important enough to know them. Of course, I'd seen Jasper before. He was in my homeroom, Spanish, and English class. I'd noticed he was sort of shy but could be downright hilarious at any given moment. It came as a shock when I found out he was single.

"Nice to meet you," I said for the final time. Edward was smiling almost as much as I was, as if he were excited about my being here, too. Impossible. He was probably feeling sorry for me, as Tanya had said. But...I don't know. It didn't _seem _like he was unhappy to have me here. But I didn't have much boy-reading experience, so I wasn't one to talk.

"We're having a party tonight at my house, wanna come?" Jasper asked.

"Um," That was certainly unexpected. Did I have anything planned tonight? Apparently those rules about not staying out late on a school night didn't apply to them, either. I paused, racking my brain for anything I might be forgetting. Had Alice planned something tonight?

Edward, misunderstanding my pause, said, "It's okay if you don't want to."

Not want to? I almost laughed out loud. Sure, parties were almost number one on my Things-Not-To-Do list, but this party would be different. Okay, most of the people there would probably get drunk, just like celebrity parties, but that was fine. I would be much more in control of myself than I'd been last night. And besides, I'd have Edward.

Hmm. Alice would probably kill me for this, but I'd deal with that later. "I'll have to ask my, er, parents. Could I call you later?" Wow, two points for my newfound boldness. I'd never asked for a guy's number in my life.

"Sure," Edward said, sounding pleased. _Don't get your hopes up_, I reminded myself, but I couldn't help it. He found a pen and wrote, in perfect calligraphy, his name and number on a napkin.

"Thanks," Of course, my blush betrayed me.

His friends smiled politely at me, (well, Emmet and Jasper did; Rosalie didn't look thrilled) and returned to their conversation. Edward grinned at me and dug into his lunch—he'd had the unfortunate luck of buying, too. He laughed at my face as I frowned and, putting on a brave face, took a scoop. I didn't even know what the lunch _was_, only that it smelled like rotten eggs and looked like an exploding potato.

"Um, do you mind if I bring a few friends?" I had one specifically in mind, though she'd probably never allow it. Or agree.

"Yeah, go ahead," Edward replied, still chipper. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my smile.

"Okay, thanks. I'll call tonight,"

He winked at me.

Holy crow.

Edward had just _winked _at me. And not just a wink, either. He had also given me a beautiful crooked smile. The wink, the smile, both directed at _me_. Holy crow.

My head was spinning and I was outwardly grinning idiotically, absentmindedly taking another bite of the mystery food on my plate. I didn't stop smiling as I ate, hardly listening to the conversation fluttering around me. I even smiled at Tanya as she passed our table, scowling. She saw me and her face transformed so fast, it was hilarious. She was trying to compose an almost sickeningly fake smile.

"Oh, hey Luce! Didn't see you there. Why do you look so happy?"

"Because I am," I grinned back, genuinely. I didn't have it in me to be mean right now. Her mask broke a little, unprepared for such a civil response. I felt Edward stiffen by my side.

"I wonder why?" She wrinkled her nose, her eyes darting once between Edward and I.

"Oh, just one of those days, I guess," I said. She didn't seem very happy about my response. Or maybe she was just cranky because she'd been expecting me to tell her off so she could launch some colorful words in my face.

"Edward, I just wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry, but I can't make it Saturday night. Maybe we can go out some other time?"

Suddenly the food, halfway dislodged in my throat, came back up. I couldn't help gagging, and it was even worse that everyone was now staring at me. Rosalie leaned away, her lip curled up in distaste.

"Oh my god, she's, like, dying!" Tanya yelped. I continued choking. If I weren't having trouble swallowing right now, I would've rolled my eyes at her comment. Edward got up quickly, his eyes focusing on mine. I thought he was going to walk away, but then I felt a pair of hands around my stomach, pushing. He was doing the Heimlich maneuver.

I ignored his strong hold around me and ran to the garbage can, where I spit the food out. Ugh.

By now, the entire lunchroom was staring. _Ugh._

Tanya smirked at me, now claiming my seat. Next to Edward, no doubt.

"Eddie, what about next week? I'm free next week," she cooed, petting his hair. It was almost enough to make me want to spit again. People started talking again, looking away from me, but I only had ears for one conversation.

"Tanya, I already told you, I don't want to go with you," Edward replied icily. A small part of my smile returned.

Tanya huffed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But baby, it'll be my birthday in a few weeks. I thought we'd get in a little alone time,"

"Tanya, go find someone else to feed your crap to."

Wow. Good one. Tanya opened her mouth like she wanted to scream but, at the last second, thought better of it and stalked off. I smiled at her before returning to my seat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yeah, thanks for trying to save me. I guess that mystery lunch was a bit too mysterious."

He laughed at my dumb joke. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

"Call me?" He looked so cute, like I'd be doing a great favor for him.

"Sure. Hope I can go. See you,"

He waved and left. I smiled to myself the rest of the day.

...

"Alice, please, I am begging here!" I pleaded, clasping my hands together in a prayer. Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is important. I'll get on my knees and _beg _if I have to."

Alice _tsk tsked _me and put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "More important than going to Gwen Stefani's party in Beverly Hills?"

"Yes! And you know I'd give anything to go there, but _tonight_, Alice, please. Edward invited me. It's the biggest party of the year and he _invited _me!" How could she not understand?

"His friend Jasper told me to bring whoever I'd like. I asked Ang and she said yes. You can come too! Jasper's quite the man," I winked at her, trying to win her over. I could tell she was pondering over guys being there. The twinkle in her eye was hard to doubt.

"But I promised Gwen you'd be there," she muttered, looking torn. "And you didn't make her last one either, the baby shower?"

I grimaced at the reminder. She would not pull the guilt blanket over me tonight.

"Bella...if I go, you are doing whatever I want, no questions asked, for the rest of your double-life. Got it?"

I squealed and jumped up to hug her tight. This was perfect. I don't know if she caved because of my pathetic attempts of persuasion or the mention of guys, or just a party in general, since she was quite a scandal when it came to parties, but I didn't care. Alice had agreed!

"Okay, calm down, jelly bean. You can leave on what you're wearing." She surveyed my makeup, making me blush. I think I was a bit too overdressed, wearing the outfit that was supposed to attend Gwen's party, but I shrugged. I owed Alice that much.

"Oh wait! Your wig!" She exclaimed, dashing into the other room to get it. I laughed, though some hysteria colored my tone. I could only imagine how awful it would be to show up at the party as Bella Swan. Ugh, _not _the mental picture I needed. I quickly picked up my cell and dialed Edward's number, gleeful that it was on my phone in the first place. I crept into the bathroom before Alice came back, trying to avoid what would surely be a nosy stare if she saw me.

One ring, two rings, "Hello?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, Edward. It's, um, Lucy," I caught myself just before I pronounced "b".

"Oh, hi!" His voice was music to my ears. I could almost feel his smile radiating off the phone.

"Hi. So, guess what? I can come tonight!" I sat down, not noticing it was the toilet until _after_, and was smiling like an idiot. Edward couldn't have this affect on me after only a week. Surely I was just excited about my first ordinary-teenager-night-out.

Okay, even I couldn't lie to myself. I was going to a party. _With Edward!_

"Lucy, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"So, do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

He chuckled. "Were you listening at all?"

"Um, no? Sorry," I blushed even though we were talking _over the phone_.

"Do you want me to pick you up? In about half-an-hour?"

My heart sped up. "Sure, that'd be great."

"Excellent."

I hesitated. "Shoot. Actually, I'm supposed to drive Ang and my friend Alice there. Wanna meet me there?" Dang it. Every time he offered something, I had to refuse.

"Yeah, that's even better, since Emmet and Jasper'll probably want a ride. See you there,"

"See you."

I hung up but didn't put the phone back until a minute or so. I sighed. So what if Tanya was going to be there, probably looking like Pamela Anderson? I was _Bella Swan_, one of the sexiest women under 25 in America. Not that I was conceited, but I needed some encouragement. Alice came in as soon as I was going out. I blushed and stumbled backward, both from the embarrassment that she might've heard my conversation and her gorgeous outfit.

Wow. Alice looked _amazing_. She wore a black cocktail dress that flattered her curves, and her hair was done fancy. She had high stilettos.

"Alice, you look stunning," I breathed, stating the obvious truth but also trying to distract her. Alice smirked, ignoring my comment. She looked at me funnily, cocking her head, smiling. I could feel my cheeks burning up, betraying me again. Dang. It was pointless to try hiding anything from Alice, anyway. She always found out eventually. With one hand on her hip, she grinned at me, exposing her perfect white teeth.

"Sweetie, you've got it bad."

I sighed. As if I didn't know that already.

But having it confirmed only made it truer. And I wasn't sure what to think about that.

What'd you think? Did you like it or hate it? Remember, poll on my pro on your opinion of Breaking Dawn!

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Trouble Ahead

FINALLY! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER, GROVELS AT FEET FOR FORGIVENESS! Thank you so much for hanging in there, and again I'm sorry for my lack of updates on this story. It's just, I've been pretty busy with school starting and such...well, no need to ramble on with excuses. Here it is, at last, chapter 6! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Never in my life had been this shocked. I mean, I'd thought _Alice_ was a bit over-the-top, (and that's putting it mildly), but I never expected someone even more..._extreme_ than her. My eyes swept over the decorations and vast backyard; eyes most likely popping out of head, jaw on the floor.

"Well...this is new." I gulped. Alice giggled excitedly.

"What do you think?"

I pretended to think about it. "It's, erm...big. And colorful."

Alice sighed in frustration. "Honestly, Bella, can't you be a little more creative than that?"

"Shh!" I snapped, clamping a hand over her mouth as she mentioned my Hollywood name.

"Oh, relax, you worry wart. No one's even here yet."

I looked pointedly at the gaggle of girls behind us, but Alice didn't acknowledge them. I sighed and answered her question.

"Well, it's also...exciting? Overwhelming?"

Alice rolled her eyes at my lack of imagination. "I guess I should be glad you even came up with _those_ adjectives."

I shrugged. In truth, I thought it was silly. Who would go to these lengths just for a _party_? Sure, I've been to Madonna's backstage party and J-Lo's baby shower, but they were professionals, not amateurs. It's not like I've never been to a mind-blowing party before.

Just not one held by a normal teenager.

I suddenly felt stupid. What was I doing here, at a party like this, trying to blend in with people I didn't even know? I searched for Edward, hoping he'd somehow appear by my side and everything would be fine.

"So, are you planning to actually talk to these people or stand around like an idiot?" Alice asked, gesturing to the girls in dresses starting to arrive. The party was at Edward's friend Jasper's house, and he must've been loaded with money because his backyard was _ginormous_. Like, Yellowstone Park ginormous. There was a refreshment table, a fire in the corner for when it got darker, and of course a DJ. Edward has also told me there was a surprise guest, but he never gave preference to who it was.

"Um, I'm kind of waiting for someone," I told Alice. I immediately regretted it as I saw her face light up.

"Ooh, the mysterious guy you were talking to on the phone?"

"Shut up!" I hissed. Alice laughed at me but stopped short when she saw a guy with his back toward us near the refreshment table.

"Oh my god, I think I've just went to hottie heaven," Alice breathed, fanning herself. I smiled—not ten minutes here and Alice had already found someone to drool over. When the guy turned, I realized it was Jasper, the host.

"You go mingle—I'll be waiting here," I said, pushing her in Jasper's direction. Alice squealed before calming herself and walking over. I watched him turn, a wild smile tugging at his lips. I smiled myself, happy that Alice had found someone to preoccupy her.

"Hey cutie," Someone said from behind me, placing their clammy hands around my eyes. My heart sped up.

"Edward?" I said gleefully. The hands removed themselves and I turned around eagerly, only to find...Mike.

"Um, hi Mike," I said. Mike was in my gym class, and had teamed up with me for volleyball. Unfortunately, he seemed to think we had a relationship deeper than volleyball-buddies. I sighed—he reminded me a bit like an overanxious golden retriever.

"Hey Lucy! I'm so happy you came!" He said, as if _he_ were the one who'd invited me.

"Um, yeah, me too." I said awkwardly. Of course, at that exact moment the DJ switched to a slow song, saying he'd "get through these boring songs before more people come." I mentally shook my fist at him.

"Wanna dance?" Mike asked. I froze—no, I did not want to dance. I _couldn't_ dance—didn't he realize that from watching my lack of coordination in gym? I hesitated, not wanting to be rude about saying no.

"Sorry Mike, but I was just going to borrow Lucy to help set some things up for our guest tonight," Velvet came from behind me. I twirled around, grinning, as he saved me again.

Mike scowled at us but didn't say anything, so I excused myself and walked away with Edward, laughing.

"Thank god, that was too close!" I said, stumbling over my feet as we rushed inside Jasper's house. More people had arrived as Mike and I were talking, and now it seemed more like a concert crowd than people from our school. Everyone was dresses fancy, the girls in expensive dresses and the guys in dress pants and shirts. I looked to see what Edward was wearing—a collared button-down shirt with black pants. I laughed at the tie, which had penguins on it.

"I'm glad you find Mike as distasteful as I do," Edward said. "I was afraid I'd hurt your feelings."

I shook my head, shocked that he'd think of my attitude toward Mike as unfriendly. "No, no, I don't dislike him. I just didn't want to _dance_ with him." I didn't mention that I didn't want to dance with anyone, period. He didn't need to be informed of my lopsided balance.

Edward's mouth curled down a tiny bit, but he didn't say anything. I laughed after a minute to break the silence.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked. We were wandering through Jasper's mansion like you'd walk through a mall.

"Just thought you'd like to meet the special guest first-hand. Jasper's parents' have serious connections, and Jazz offered a VIP spot to me. I figured I'd share it with you."

My throat got thick with emotion. "Thank you, Edward. That's very generous of you." I snorted at my formalness.

"Well, what fun would meeting this celebrity alone be, without someone special to share it with?"

My heart broke into a sprint, hyperactively banging against my chest. He thought I was a "special someone"? Breathe, Bella. I was too focused on not hyperventilating that I forgot about Edward mentioning the special guest as a celebrity.

Which was a huge mistake. Because I should've been more careful. Much, much more careful.

As we turned the corner, I came face to face with the last person I'd ever want to see on the planet. Especially _now._ The color drained from my face and my mind sped up, trying to think of some excuse to leave early. My cover was guaranteed to be blown, and I couldn't risk that.

Around the corner, getting her makeup done and smiling so perfectly it could've only been on the airbrushed pages of a magazine, was Jessica Stanley.

I was without a doubt, completely and utterly over.

Uh oh!! What happens next? See that purplish button? Click it!! Go on, you know you want to! It makes me update faster, guaranteed!

**XD**


End file.
